A shinobi way of life
by bespectacledmonkey
Summary: Waking up in world with gravity defying individuals was the least of Hermione's problems... She had a small blond blue eyed boy to take care of now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As usual I don't own anything. But this plot bunny has been plaguing me for a while until I put it on paper during a class where I should have really been paying attention.

Chapter 1:

When Hermione wondered about life after death, she never envisioned being reborn in a world filled with gravity defying individuals, strange hair colors, food and language derived from the Japanese culture.

But then, as Harry used to say when he was in a teasing mood and that blasted Trelawney too, she never had much imagination. As it was, Hermione found herself an inhabitant of the so-called land of fire in a world where ninjas (well shinobi) run amuck.

She supposed she could not really fault them for their weirdness. After all, in her previous life, she was a witch, flying on brooms, petting unicorns and battling a dark lord and his army of minions (it never failed to amuse her to think of Bellatrix or Lucius's faces at being called minions).

Mind you, her memories did not come back all at once. At most and throughout her childhood, they were strange dreams and half drawn movements as if she still had her wand in hand. Things settled down as she grew up. Her second set of memories seemed to integrate with those from her new life.

It however did not mean that she was the same. This time around, her parents had different professions: her mother owned a pastry shop while her father was a construction worker.

This alone meant a different kind of childhood. Indeed, she was taught quite early on how to care for the shop and its customers. Her mother also insisted on her knowing how to make the various pastries sold in the modest shop. She had reluctantly agreed but had been surprised at her proficiency. She likened it to the fact that pastry making strangely resembled potion making.

Her father was a tall, strong man who had a passion for gardening. He was extremely knowledgeable about plants and when he would settle her in his lap and tell her about whatever plant caught his interest that week, her mind would go to another boy with a green thumb and a kind smile.

She had a quiet childhood with loving parents but she could not seem to shake off the sadness that would engulf her from time to time when she thought of her best friends and family and what had become of them in this world.

This turned her from the assertive and somewhat obnoxious Hermione she used to be to a lonely observant child, clinging to the family she had in an unspoken fear of losing them too.

Some things however stayed the same. She was still so very curious and intent on knowing everything about her new home. Indeed, this new world was the most fascinating enigma and she was intent on unraveling it. This meant she still spent quite some time in the library pouring over scrolls learning about the history of her new home.

There were obviously drawbacks to her situation. At 8 years old, she had the mind and experiences of a grown woman. Talk about having an old soul!

She remembered quite clearly being a mother, a wife and an independent individual which made it hard letting go of Hermione Granger and accepting being Hana Honda, brown-haired daughter (quite a dull color in the land of fire for which she was quite thankful) of civilians Sakumo and Raya Honda. She was one of a thousand faces in the crowd. Well at least until she set foot in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hana was eight when her parents packed up all their things and set for Konohagakure. Whispers of battles and death had frightened them enough for them to seek refuge in a bigger village, even one that seemed at the centre of all the trouble.

Her father was indeed of the opinion that the safest place to be was close to the eye of the storm and would not change his mind however much his mother raved about it. She, however, agreed with him. At least in Konoha, there were shinobi that could keep them somewhat safe.

They arrived late at night and Hana could only be impressed by the tall walls surrounding her new home. They were quickly led by one of the guards at the door to a red building overlooking the rest of Konoha. She surmised that this was the famed hokage tower which she had read quite a lot about (you did not expect her to move someplace else and not find out everything she could about it).

While her parents filled what seemed to be endless forms to grant them citizenship, Hermione looked around. There were not a lot of people milling about but she could still sense their presence.

Hermione had obviously not retained her powers from her previous life but she had done extensive reading about the energy that seemed to course through everything in this world: chakra.

Sensing chakra was somewhat of an indirect effect of her research. She remembered how Luna used to meditate for hours on end and how that granted her the ability to be more attuned to the magic around her. At first, she used to clear her mind and reconstruct her shattered occlumency walls, but the longer she went at it, the more sensitive she was to the flow of chakra around her.

Like with everything else, she practiced until it became like second nature. Obviously, being eight somewhat restricted her but Hermione was hopeful that her knack for it would grow as she aged.

Soon her parents were finished and after asking directions to the nearest inn, they set out in the sleepy Konoha.


End file.
